The invention relates to a protection system for an electrical machine, wherein the electrical machine has a housing, which delimits an internal space in the electrical machine from an external space which surrounds the electrical machine.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an electrical machine, which has a housing, which delimits an internal space in the electrical machine from an external space which surrounds the electrical machine, and to a protection system of this type.
A protection system of this type or an electrical machine of this type can be used for instance in the environment of dusty or explosive media. If electric machines and in particular high-voltage electric machines are operated in the field of explosive media, an entry of flammable materials into the interior of the machines must be prevented.
If the machine is switched off after its operation, it still has residual heat, so that when the machine cools down, a vacuum develops in the interior of the machine. However, in the case of machines with multipart housings, it is not possible to achieve one hundred percent impermeability with a reasonable technical outlay. Accordingly, external air is drawn into the machine. Flammable dust can also enter the machine with this air. With dust-explosion-protected machines, dust is however not permitted in the machine because otherwise there is an explosion hazard. Therefore the machine previously had to be thoroughly cleaned before once again being started up.